


Undertone

by trololonasty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabbles, Drama, F/M, a little tiny something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15566004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trololonasty/pseuds/trololonasty
Summary: Unspoken truths are just another form of defense, but they're fine with reading between the lines.





	1. we were born with nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were so many things Sif hated.

Sif hated to lose, to comply, to surrender, to be dependent, to sit on her hands, to palter with the truth. Sif hated snakes, gossips, empty talks, uncomfortable gowns, up-dos, knowing looks.

Sif hated weakness, cowardice, haughtiness, malevolence, guile, pretence. Sif hated those who were cunning, fickle, sly, duplicitous, spiteful, arrogant. Sif hated liars, dodgers, mockers, egomaniacs, tricksters, traitors.

Sif hated Loki.

He let her hate him, finding it rather amusing, really.

He let her hate him, and she hated him even more for it.

He let her hate him because it was the only way he knew how to convey his love.


	2. all that I adore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It made sense.

They enjoyed spending time with each other.

They played, exercised, talked about anything and everything.

She laughed at his jokes, backed him up, stuck up for him. She didn’t let him brood over the mishaps, sink into seclusion, shut himself off from the world. She held his hand when he felt ill at ease, scared, enraged.

She didn’t even have to think about it. It made perfect sense.

She loved him. He was her friend.

He showed her magic tricks, places no one else knew about, the sides of himself he didn’t usually display. He admired her ambition, courage, good-heartedness. He did his best to ensure that she wouldn’t notice his prolonged glances, aggrieved sighs, concealed desires. 

He thought about it a lot. It made so much sense.

She was his friend. He loved her.


	3. I was the match and you were the rock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They called it mutualism.

Sif was constantly cold. She never told anyone, but made a habit of sitting closely to a lit hearth and slept under layers of blankets even during hot summer nights. She got so used to having goosebumps all over her body that hardly noticed them anymore. 

Loki was constantly hot. He enjoyed draughts, winter and didn’t feel the need to wear warm clothes. Centuries later, he wasn’t even surprised at his low-temperature resistance.

Sif liked touching Loki. His body radiated heat which was hotter than fire, hotter than the sun, and she bathed in his light at every given opportunity. With him, she never felt cold.

Loki liked touching Sif. She emanated the freshness of icy mountains, and he never passed up the chance to enjoy her coolness. With her, he never felt hot. 

He didn’t flinch when she touched him with her hands, numb with cold. He took in her chill hungrily, warming her in return.

That thing happening between them could have had different names. They called it mutualism.

Together, they were warm.


	4. never be the same again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki had a sharp tongue, but it was okay.

It was no secret that Loki had a sharp tongue. But little did they know how exactly. 

His kisses cut like a razor, like a blade forged by the most skillful craftsman. Sif’s eyes rolled back as if by their own free will so that she could almost see the inside of her head, and growls escaped her lips, turning into groans. She expected to feel blood that was about to rush out of her throat, drown her, make it impossible to breath. He opened her up by moving further, going lower, bathed her organs, taking them out of her dissected flesh, and then stitched her up – until the next time, until the next chance, until the next fight she was bound to lose. Every time he took a part of her with him. 

But it was okay.

Because he left her a part of him too.


End file.
